Mi Ángel
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: One-Shot Anime: Tantei Team KZ Jinken Note... Pareja: Uesugi x Aya... Cuando comenzó a perder la vista, pensó que ya nada valía la pena. Pero ella siempre estuvo ahí, para él. Para ser su ángel y darle una nueva esperanza. By;Akira Fullbuster.


**One-Shot.**

 **Pareja:** Uesugi x Aya

Los personajes de T **antei Team KZ Jinken Note** no me pertenecen, son de **Hitomi Fujimoto** y **Ryō Sumitaki** .

– Diálogos –

– " _Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo Único:** Mi Ángel.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando estaba por caer en un profundo abismo solo una persona regresaba a su memoria. Una hermosa castaña de ojos achocolatados.

El recuerdo de su primer encuentro aun se mantenía fresco en su memoria. Ella se veía tan cohibida al verse observada por él y sus amigos. Sus mejillas rojizas y sus labios tambaleantes. El era una persona lógica, sabia que cosas como el amor a primera vista no existía.

Pero en ese momento mando a la basura todo pensamiento.

Tenia un carácter serio y poco expresivo, pero por dentro cada vez que ella se acercaba algunos centímetros a su persona, entraba en una crisis emocional. Debía admitir los pequeños celos que le daban cuando Kuroki y Watake se le acercaban.

Cuando la veía sonrojarse por los halagos del pelinegro se disgustaba, más no lo mostraba. Sabia que no debía tener celos de su mejor amigo, pero aun así los sentía.

En el momento en que su vista lentamente comenzó a deteriorarse, no sabia que hacer. El solo pensar en no verla era inimaginable. De solo pensar en no ver mas su hermoso cabello caramelo, sus ojos chocolates, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su delgados labios...

Tenia miedo. Miedo de quedar en una profunda oscuridad.

Las probabilidades de volver a ver después de la operación eran extremadamente bajas. Su única opción fue alejarse de sus compañeros y de ella. Su amado ángel.

Decidió tratar de contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero no tenia el coraje suficiente. Aun así cuando lo tuvo, todo su valor se fue a la basura cuando la vio caminar junto con el animado castaño, los celos y la envidia lo llenaron.

— _"Si tan solo no me pasara esto..."_ — pensó.

Porque si su vista no se estuviera desgastando día con día, él podría se el que la acompañe a su casa. Él podría ser el que este a su lado. Y ella seria completamente suya.

...

Cada vez era más difícil ver. Todo a su alrededor se veía borroso. Salio a caminar aun con su poca visión. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la casa de ella. Sabia que era inútil ir, sin embargo lo hizo.

Decidido a regresar y abandonar la tonta idea de poder _verla._ Determinado regresar se aferro inútilmente a la pared, dando pequeños paso por el miedo a caer.

— ¿U-Uesugi-kun? —

Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco. No se imagino escuchar la melodiosa voz de su ángel en ese momento.

— Uesugi-kun... Eres tu, ¿Verdad?... — la castaña volvió a preguntar. Quería asegurarse de que era él. Se veía distinto de alguna manera. Su espalda estaba un poco encorvada mientras se sostenía con dificultad de la barda de ladrillos.

— Aya... — pronuncio su nombre un poco incrédulo.

Era ella. Era su ángel quien le estaba hablando.

Se giro para tratar de verla, pero era totalmente improductivo. Su vista había decaído mucho y solo lograba distinguir el color caramelo de su cabello. Ella trato de acercarse, pero la alejo. No quería que lo viera en ese estado. No quería preocuparle.

Después de mantener una leve conversación con ella, le explico lo que le estaba ocurriendo a el y a su vista. El porque no había podido participar en el ultimo examen de matemáticas, siento esta su especialidad y por ultimo sobre la operación que podría hacerle y su baja probabilidad de tener éxito.

Ella como su ángel lo alentó. le prometió que estaría apoyándolo para cualquier cosa. Y gracias a esas palabras por fin pudo ver esa luz en el oscuro abismo en el que se encontraba.

— Buenas noches, mi ángel. — murmuro suavemente al momento de retirarse. Escuchando los sollozos de la castaña.

 **...**

A los días viajo disidido a hacerse la operación. Porque aunque sea una milésima de porcentaje de que su vista regresara, se arriesgaría por ella. Por volver a ver su rostro nuevamente.

Y como si de un milagro se tratara, su operación fue un éxito. Por la bendición de su ángel.

La persona que le dio una pequeña esperanza en su abismo, cuando volviera a verla. Definitivamente la haría completamente suya.

 **...**

 **...**

 _Fin._

 **...**

 **...**

Tenia que hacer un pequeño One-Shot sobre ellos !

Son extremadamente bellos, son mi OTP de ese anime.

La primerita en escribir sobre ellos en Wattpad y Fanfiction (n˘v˘•)¬

.

No es totalmente recomendable, hasta yo me pregunto; ¿Porque lo veo?  
Pero luego recuerdo a Uesugui y Kuroki.

Maldita Aya si no se queda con Uesugi.

.

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


End file.
